


The Last Night

by Hiway202



Category: Victorious
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: "Just came to say goodbye. Didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine." But I know it's a lie. Based off the song The Last Night by Skillet.





	The Last Night

She didn't know why she was here. She didn't know what unnatural force took her here. She just was here. She was infront of Beck's RV.

And she didn't know why.

Obviously she was here for a reason. She just needed to see her friend once more. The fourteen year old girl takes a deep breath and walks up the steps to the door. She lifts up her hand in a weak fist ready to knock on the door. Her hand shakes a little, but she can't manage to knock. She shakes her head as she turns around and leaves the yard. It's midnight. He wouldn't care. She should just go and get it over with.

"Jade?"

She turns around slowly and stares at him. Not saying a word. He walks down to her.

"Are you okay?" He looks concerned.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She gives him a nervous smile. He responds with a questioning look.

"I know you aren't."

"You don't know that!" she snaps, but he can tell that it isn't with as much force as usual.

"Why else would you come to my RV at midnight. What is wrong?" She stares down at her wrists. Beck catches the stare.

Slowly, Beck reaches down and picks up Jade's arm. He rolls up Jade's sleeve. Shock covers his face when he sees the scars all over her arms and wrists.

"Jade," he looks at the guilty looking teenager. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine!" She starts to leave but Beck carefully grabs ahold of her wrists forcing the troubled teen to stay. He stares at the cuts in disbielief. Some of them are still fresh with blood.

" _You come to me with scars on your wrists. You tell me this will be the last time you see me like this._ "

Jade looks him in the eyes. " _I just came to say goodbye. I didn't want you to see my cry, I'm fine."_ With that Jade pulls her arms out of Beck's grip.

_But I know it's a lie_

"Jade," Beck runs after the teen that is leaving his property. He wraps his hands around her. " _This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and won't let go. You're everything you need me to be."_

And with that he gives Jade a kiss on the cheek. "You can spend the night with me in my RV tonight. Now come on in. It's cold outside."

Jade couldn't help but give a small smile. She was saved.


End file.
